imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lighthouse Quest Walkthrough
Here's a walkthrough for the Lighthouse Dungeon quest. At the end, you will be able to enter the lighthouse. Go to the village (Lanos : Woody-Weedy Siras : Woody-Wordy), and talk to the Inn Keeper (1188, 1022) located south-east of town square. She will ask for five clovers. Go south to Woody-Weedy or Woody-Wordy Forest and kill Kooii. They drop clovers, Cotton Robes, lollipops, etc. Once you have gathered the clovers, bring them back to the Inn Keeper and she will accept them and give you a bag. After that, talk to her again and she will request five boar meats. Go back to Woody-Weedy/Wood-Wordy Forest and kill boars (Boars are located just South of where Kooii are found.). It may take awhile, but once you have collected them, return to the Inn Keeper and she will give you a recommendation paper to be Kulin's assistant. Travel to Kulin (1446, 2659) in the Mushroom Marshland. Talk to him and give him the recommendation. He will ask you to go to the village and talk to an old man and his two children about sightings of Oatwill. The old man (1042, 673) is located rght of the fountain. Talk to him, and then go to the left of town square. Talk to Noii (635, 756) and then go to the left again and talk to Terant (398, 852). Now return to Kulin and give him the notes. He will then ask you to find evidence. Find the Old Skirt (3585, 2895), and click on it to get a Broken Soulstone and a Letter. Return to Kulin and give him the evidence, he will then ask you to go back to the village and have the old man decode it. He will ask you to bring him a beer while he decodes it. Talk to Lumai (1285, 658), and he will trade you Special Mushroom Beer for ten dried mushroom. Go to the Marshland and fight Swamp Mushrooms to get dried mushrooms. Once you have ten, go back to Lumai and trade for the beer. Give the beer the old man and he will be finished by then. Take the decoded message back to Kulin and he will ask you to give Poscar the Broken Soulstone to print. Poscar (2346, 3206) is found on the beach. Poscar will need twenty Woopa-Roopa Scales and one Coral Dust to print it. You can get coral dust by collecting five Red Coral. Woopa and Roopa drop it. Once collected, talk to Sara who is just right of Poscar and make it into Refined Coral, then Coral Dust. You can collect twenty Woopa-Roopa scales by fighting Woopa&Roopa. Return to Kulin and give him the Printed Soulstone. He will then ask you to investigate the lighthouse. Go to the lighthouse on The Island With Lighthouse and go inside. Click on the Sealed Stone inside and inspect it. Once done, return to Kulin and report. He will ask you to get ten Green Powders, three Green Crystals, and one Mystic Stone. Green Powder and Green Crystals can be collected by using a Magic Extraction Scroll D and extracting weapons in green writing (There is more of a chance you will get Green Powder the Green Crystals). These weapons are dropped by Boars such as Practice Swords. To get the Mystic Stone, fight Woopa and Roopa and they have a chance of dropping it. Once collected, bring the items back to Kulin and he will give you an Angel's Tear which is used to enter the lighthouse. Congratualations! You can now go into the lighthouse. (There are five floors on the lighthouse.) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide